We're not alone
by demoninthenight
Summary: Robin finds a little black box under M'gann's bed...Why he's under her bed? You'll just have to read and find out, because we all have our dirty little secrets and now it's the teams turn to let them out.


Prompt: Everybody thinks that I am happy. Why is that?

Today in training we learned how to read each others emotions, I claimed to be sick and watched from the ventilation shaft. Taking satisfaction in the fact that none of them seem to have a flair for the skill. Black Canary dismisses the team and I hurry back to my room, landing in my bed just as a knock comes at the door. I tug the blanket over my head and feign sleep, the door opens and someone sits down on the edge of my bed,

"You're horrible at fake sleeping." Robin whispers in my ear, I shiver and sit up, Robin smirks,

"Soooo, why'd you skip out on lessons today?" I let out a round of fake coughs but Robin looks unimpressed,

"Do yourself a favor and never become an actress." I stick my tongue out at him and sigh,

"I am burdened with the gift of reading emotions, I wish not to have others be able to read mine." A knock comes at the door,

"M'gann?" Connor says, I stiffen as the door opens and in a flash Robin disappears under my bed. Conner sits down on my bed and cups my cheek with his hand,

"You okay?" I yawn, turning away from him,

"Just tired, but thank you for asking." Connor kisses my forehead gently,

"Then I'll let you rest." My stomach turns in knots from guilt, I was leading Connor on, but for whose sake I didn't know.

"Thank you." I turn on my side as he exits the room, Robin's head peeks out from under the bed,

"So, you wanna explain something?"

"Explain what exactly?" I ask, biting my nail, Robin pulls himself out from under the bed and onto it, a tiny black box in his hand.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath, as my thighs seemingly start to burn, I look away,

"It's not what you think, Robin." His gloved hand cups my face, lifting my chin so that I have nowhere to look but his eyes-err mask,

"It's okay, M'gann." Why does he have to emit so much warmth? I think, wiping my sweaty palms on my sleep pants,

"You look pale," Robin says,

"Well for a Martian, you know… With green skin…" I laugh,

"Wally's been rubbing off on you, Robin. Not so smooth anymore with the whole talking thing." Robin grins crookedly,

"Not when I'm talking to you, your beauty renders me stupid."

"Leave the pick up lines to Wally too, Little Bird."

"I like that nickname, but we've still got to talk about what's in this box." He shakes the box and its contents rattle, I sigh,

"I get low sometimes, it's not just a human thing." I can't bring myself to look at him,

"Depression I mean, back on Mars I was an outcast in society. People spat at me, abused me verbally and physically, to them I was just a being taking up space." Robin wraps his arm around my shoulders and hugs me into his side,

"You're not on Mars anymore, M'gann. You're not alone." I turn, sniffing back tears, and burying myself in his chest.

"I know about you, Robin. I know I'm not the only one." His heart beat quickens,

"How-"

"I told you, Robin. I am burdened with the ability of reading emotions, I just never wanted to acknowledge that you… you-" Robin kisses my forehead and adjusts us so that he's up against the headboard and I'm laying on his chest, he takes off his mask and lays it on the dresser.

"You have the prettiest eyes." I mutter as he pets my hair,

"Blue eyes like the ocean…" He presses his lips to my hair,

"Come on, I have an idea."I flip over and hug him around the waist,

"Ten more minutes like this. Just me and you." I can sense his smile as he tightens his arms around me,

"Ten more minutes, then I'll be needing a marker."

xXx

Fifteen minutes later Robin and I walk into the kitchen and put a little white basket on the counter with a sign that reads, 'Dirty little secrets' in red marker and then go back to my room and resume our earlier position and fall asleep to each others steady breath.

xXx

The next morning Robin and I walk into the kitchen where Connor and Wally are eating waffles, staring at the basket that is now filled with a plethora of items. A broken shard of metal that resembles an arrow head, a few bottles of off brand painkillers, a bottle of tequila, and two little black boxes. Mine and Robins's. Wally looks up first and I quickly distance myself from Robin, Wally raises an eyebrow but only smiles at me,

"Dirty little secrets?" Connor looks up, a confused look on his face, Wally takes a bite of a banana,

"You know, guessing by what's in there like self-harm dirty little secrets." Artemis and Kaldur walks in, chatting about magic, Artemis looks at me and gives a slight nod and I nod back. A silent understanding between sisters. Kaldur smiles and I smile back, we all had our secrets, but now we knew that we weren't alone.

A/N: Yes this is a Robin x Miss Martian. Yes, I ship them. But what do you think of the story? I'd love to know, seriously though, getting reviews makes my day, so please fo press the button and make me smile.


End file.
